The present invention particularly relates to a reactive armor which includes an array of armor cassettes each comprising armor plates sandwiching between them the energetic material.
Most of such armor cassettes are designed such that, when an incoming projectile impacts one of the armor plates, it triggers a reaction in the energetic material causing it to expand rapidly, thereby propelling the armor plates in opposite directions.
Such armor has been shown to be very effective against such projectiles as directional jets or long penetrator projectiles, in particular, if the armor cassettes are mounted onto the body to be protected at an angle to the anticipated direction of incoming threat.